In recent years, as a countermeasure for improving an exhausting performance of an internal combustion engine, there is performed a multi-stage injection control in which the fuel is injected at least a plurality of times in one combustion cycle. In the multi-stage injection control, the fuel injection is divided on the basis of the number of times of multi-stage injection obtained from an operation state of the internal combustion engine, and performed.
In addition, a fuel injection amount at the time of performing the multi-stage injection control is calculated as a total injection amount using the fuel injection amount calculated by a conventional operational expression, and a drive control is performed on the fuel injection valve by the fuel injection amount at every number of times of multi-stage injection obtained by dividing the total injection amount from a division ratio based on the number of times of multi-stage injection.
PTL 1 discloses a control device in a multi-stage injection control system which is separately provided with a control device to calculate the fuel injection amount and a drive circuit of the fuel injection valve. The control device determines whether the drive circuit correctly transmits a drive signal to the fuel injection valve in correspondence with a control command which is output from the control device to the drive circuit.